


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 尽付





	Garage

捆绑（微）/毛笔/镜子，放飞自我的后果，慎入，不要尝试不要模仿。

“阿瑶去哪里？”蓝涣下午回到寒室，迎面就撞见金光瑶出来，神情有些急切，便拉住了问道。

“去…去找魏公子，前两日借了他几本笛谱，说好了今天要还的，我现在才想起来正要去。”金光瑶捏了捏手里的书又往胸前压了压，脸上是天衣无缝的笑容。

什么笛谱，是魏无羡给自己当教材用的春宫图！金光瑶那天和魏无羡碰到一块，聊着聊着不免就要交换一下对夫君的看法，金光瑶表示蓝涣太温柔了，尤其在床上更是小心翼翼，基本上一次之后就被以“阿瑶你太累了”“我怕阿瑶受伤”等理由抱去清洗然后盖着被子纯睡觉。

明明看得到的没吃够…有的时候金光瑶怀简直疑自己是不是不够诱人还是蓝曦臣不行。

“呃…你是希望蓝大哥有点新花样，而且最好可以…就是霸道一点？”魏无羡下了结论。

“差不多吧…不过这也得慢慢来。当然最重要的是，我们在一起就够啦。”金光瑶呡了口茶。

“我给你看点东西，可都是我的珍藏啊，你可以学习一下。要是成了可别忘了谢我。”魏无羡笑着递给金光瑶几本春宫，金光瑶翻了几页便合上。

自己从小在烟花之地长大，却被阿娘教导得很好，虽然不免会耳濡目染，但是春宫图却从未看过，至少没主动看过。

手指摩挲着书面，知道自己是动了心了。在心里给自己做功课，都是成年人了，这算是学习，这个做好了也算是增进感情嘛。

好像感情好得已经到顶了…没什么好增进的…那就突破突破…

从魏无羡那里回来天已经擦黑，把菜端上桌子两个人坐下吃饭。金光瑶一边吃，脑子里还在飞速思考如何把书上的技巧和魏无羡的经验活学活用，比如要不要坐到二哥腿上去？

“阿瑶？”蓝曦臣放下筷子去摸金光瑶的额头，“阿瑶今天很是心不在焉…哪里不舒服吗？”

金光瑶惊得一抖，忙笑道说没什么一时发了呆之类的，赶紧把饭扒完端走去收拾，却没见到蓝曦臣嘴边有点不同于往常的笑意。

脱光了躺床上对二哥说来呀？不行…自己怎么能做这么羞耻的事，不过那张用红绳绑住承欢者的图其实自己挺喜欢的，不如明天用法术把自己弄好了，晚上让二哥自己发现比较好…金光瑶忍不住笑了笑，就当是自己与二哥的红线了。

“阿瑶，水都流光了。”蓝曦臣接过金光瑶手里的碗，重新打水。

金光瑶回过神，把碗重新拿回来，“我来，我来就好…”他知道此时自己脸上的表情一定尴尬极了，不过还是硬着头皮笑道，“二哥你去休息一会儿吧，我马上就好。”

“嗯，阿瑶莫要再发呆了，不然水又要流光了。”蓝曦臣也不多问，仍是笑吟吟地走出去。

金光瑶总觉得哪里不对劲又说不上来。

都收拾完了，两个人坐在一块儿闲聊天。金光瑶聪明的头脑难得地没有吸取刚才的教训，又开始胡思乱想。从书上看的技巧在脑子里过了一遍，殊不知蓝曦臣已经笑着看他半天了。

“阿瑶想什么？”蓝曦臣搂住身边刚回过神来慌乱地组织语言的人，也不等他回答就轻咬上嘴唇，舔了两下然后慢慢入侵，找到嘴里的小舌圈住纠缠。

金光瑶很快被亲得软下身子倚在蓝曦臣怀里，早把编的理由忘得一干二净，抬手想要抚上蓝曦臣的脸，却被握住手腕推倒在床上，有些用力。

金光瑶觉得这不像蓝曦臣平时作风，有些强硬？

正想着，另一只手也被拉起按在头顶，蓝曦臣一手轻松无比地制住他，另一只手抽出一件东西来，柔声问，“阿瑶是不是在想这个？”

金光瑶脸色瞬间白了，又变红，挣扎着想抽手把蓝曦臣手里那本春宫图夺回来，然而只是无用功罢了。

自己漏了一本没拿走吗？刚才也没让魏无羡检查一下看齐没齐。可是现在是叫天不应叫地不灵，二哥会生气自己看这个吗？

“笛谱，嗯？”蓝曦臣弯腰凑到金光瑶耳边轻轻说，后者又羞又臊别过脸去，露出已经红得诱人的耳朵，蓝曦臣毫不客气轻咬上耳垂，细细研磨，又轻叹，

“阿瑶同魏公子一起看的么？我都没有和你一起看过。”很委屈的口气。

“没和他一起看，是我…是我自己看的…”这个必须解释清楚。

二哥果然是生气了，还是因为这种原则性的问题。

如果条件允许金光瑶一定会丢个传送符溜之大吉，躲到二哥找不到的地方想好对策再回来，可是现在自己除了手不能动，两条腿也被蓝曦臣用膝盖顶得分开，整个人僵硬地躺在床上，耳垂传来湿润酥麻的触感。

“我刚才等阿瑶回来的时候翻阅了一下，但还是想与阿瑶一起探讨。”蓝曦臣笑得如沐春风，手上翻动书页，停在一页上，举到金光瑶眼前，

“我最喜欢这个，阿瑶呢？”

居然连姿势都选好了…金光瑶抬眼看，愣住了，这不正好是自己中意的那个用红绳的吗？只是由蓝曦臣提出来实在是别有一番滋味，金光瑶心里苦笑一声，看来他们两个果然情投意合，连姿势都看中一样的。

魏无羡给的是精品春宫，绘制颇为细致。画上的人表情享受，金光瑶看着看着，联想在自己和蓝曦臣身上，竟然不自觉地起了反应，羞得想藏住，奈何闭合不了双腿。

“阿瑶也喜欢？”蓝曦臣怎会感觉不到金光瑶的变化，又去亲他的脖颈，每一下都要用力到吻出一个红印子，又咬又咂。金光瑶喘息着，双唇微张，眼角微微泛红。

蓝曦臣吻够了，抬起头来，

“下次不许再偷偷看这些，除非…同我一起，”

松开制约的手，蓝曦臣伸手解了金光瑶衣衫，露出光洁的皮肤，胸前的两粒已经有些挺立，轻拧了下，惹得人一声惊喘，

“阿瑶说，怎么罚你才好？”手里渐渐幻化出根细长的红绳来。

蓝曦臣把金光瑶的衣裤尽数褪去，自己却好整以暇地理了理领口。红绳缠在手腕上有轻微的摩擦感，金光瑶没有抵抗，知道自己逃不过这一遭了，不过他也不想逃，甚至有点期待，就当是夫夫日常…有什么好逃的…

蓝曦臣低头吻他，从手腕开始，随着红绳捆绑的路径细细吻到额头到嘴唇。

手被绳子在头顶绑得结结实实，这边绕过金光瑶的脖子在胸前交叉两道，蓝曦臣手上稍稍用力，把乳首那两片勒出形状来。

金光瑶尚不觉得难受，只是有点麻麻的，乳首暴露在空气中和蓝曦臣的视线下多少让他有点抹不开脸，向后缩了缩，下一秒左边被含住吮咬，不时还将乳尖叼住向外拉扯，

“嗯啊…”声音已经变得甜软，敌不过蓝曦臣的舌尖在乳尖上那条细细的缝上轻扫，来来回回的的摩擦让奶孔很快微微张开一点，

“阿瑶好乖…”蓝曦臣脸上甚是满意，更加认真的舔弄乳粒，像是要把舌尖探进小孔中，

“嗯…另一边…二哥…”金光瑶本能地挺起胸，想让蓝曦臣两边都照顾到，却被按住重新压回去，蓝家校服贴在身上摩挲，性器挺立蹭上衣服上的刺绣，快感一下子敲打着理智。

“唔嗯…”

金光瑶可怜兮兮，蓝曦臣却松了口接着缠绕绳子，右侧的乳尖被冷落，和左边的湿润殷红形成鲜明对比，痒痒的想用手摸一下都不行，金光瑶皱起眉头。

红绳在小腹下停住，蓝曦臣的吻也浅浅落在肚脐周围。

像是思考了一下下面要怎么绑，绳子在耻毛附近交叉一道转向后庭，拧成一股之后被安置在股缝里，柔嫩的肌肤受不住一点异物的摩擦，金光瑶收了收臀瓣向阻止绳子，却是把它夹得更紧更深，

“唔…二哥…”

绳子蹭得后庭痒痒的，不时还磨到穴口，有一种奇异的快感隐隐升起。

蓝曦臣没有停下动作，把红绳又分成两根拉到前方，金光瑶忍不住也向前挺了挺想摆脱绳子摩擦的不适，欲拒还迎的样子让蓝曦臣忍不住又去亲吻。

“嗯啊…”

呻吟声从嘴角泄出，性器下的两囊被绳子绑住绕了一圈，最后在挺立的性器根部收力，打上一个结。

“二哥…不行…那样我…”

那样就射不出来了…金光瑶光是想想就有点害怕，看来今天是要玩真的了，果然二哥是老虎不发威…来不及细想，乳尖被拧起揉搓，

“我是照着书上来的，没什么不同呀。”

蓝曦臣一副认真钻研的样子笑道。手上力道不减，指甲抠弄着乳尖，把金光瑶拉到自己怀里亲他的眼角，又抚遍全身，腰腹，大腿，尾椎，可就是不去碰前面翘起的性器和逐渐痒起来的后穴。

金光瑶被抱坐在蓝曦臣腿上，自己身上除了红绳什么都没有，而蓝曦臣的衣服还好好的穿着，抹额也端端正正，头发都没乱。不禁又羞又气，往后退却又被拧着乳尖拉回来，抗拒乱踢的腿也被按住分开压在两侧。

“二哥…别摸了…摸摸那…”

金光瑶把绑在一起的手抵在蓝曦臣胸前，又颤巍巍地探下去解他的腰带，身上一刻不停地传来被指腹摩挲的快感，前面好涨…每次一想要把手挪到性器上就会被残忍地拉走。

蓝曦臣笑着由他解自己的衣服，当终于露出精壮的胸膛时一把抱住金光瑶，一手抬起他的下巴堵上嘴，一手则在铃口沾了一点液体沿着脊椎一路骚刮着探向密处。

金光瑶把胳膊重新搭在蓝曦臣肩上，使两人贴得更近，顺从又主动地回应亲吻，

“哈…”

有银丝从两人口里溢出，相贴的肌肤都隐隐地发热，明显能感觉到蓝曦臣也硬了，金光瑶松开嘴，一口轻咬上他的喉结，惹得蓝曦臣也是一声闷哼。

手指伸进小穴的时候，金光瑶只觉得松了一口气，蓝曦臣的手指由慢到快地抽动，带着股间的红绳也有点向里进入，随着手指一起折磨内壁，

“啊…二哥…绳子进去了…”

棉绳虽不甚粗糙，可是到底有些纹路，再加上是两股拧成的又粗了不少，绳子贴上内壁摩擦的快感和抽出时的空虚让金光瑶有些失神。

“阿瑶不是很舒服么？”

蓝曦臣又添一根手指，故意去塞那绳子进穴里，后面塞得愈多，前面绑住性器的部分就收得愈紧，

“不行…前面…太紧…二哥…”

蓝曦臣的手抚上茎身，隔着衣物两人的性器昂扬地抵在一起，抚弄十几下，金光瑶的声音里都带了哭腔，手指点一下铃口身子就颤一下，后穴就缩一下，蓝曦臣有几次趁机按上密处凸起的小点，

“哈啊…”

四根手指在穴内动作时已能听到“咕叽”“咕叽”的水声，滴下的爱液沾湿红绳和床铺，金光瑶咬着唇埋在蓝曦臣胸口听得真切，动作虽快，但是却是故意避开那一点，或者狠狠探入几次又只在穴口周围打转。

后庭越发地不满足，一张一合地求索，金光瑶从蓝曦臣肩上撤了手，哆哆嗦嗦解开他的裤腰露出也已经憋闷许久的硬挺。

“阿瑶着急了？…”

性器和金光瑶的贴在一起，金光瑶除了小声呻吟不言语什么，蓝曦臣手指向前挺动，压上敏感点不放用力戳刺，

“哈啊…二哥…不要再…那里…”

快感折磨得金光瑶连脚趾都微微蜷起，小穴受到刺激就要达到顶点，身前却偏偏被绳子勒得紧紧的不能释放，

“解开…嗯啊…二哥…蓝曦臣…”

手在蓝曦臣肩上留下深浅不一的红痕。

“唔…”

蓝曦臣抽出手指，小穴已经张开一些，瑟缩地开闭着，饿急了似的寻找合适的器物好吞吃进去。

“以后还偷看春宫么？”

蓝曦臣想到这个就觉得心里不太舒服，不过也反思自己是不是该做点什么，既然阿瑶想学，自己也不妨陪他学到底。

“我那不是…呃！”

奶尖被拧了一下，金光瑶胸口起伏，想到自己现在的处境，放弃了辩解，

“不…不看了…”又添一句，“我只和二哥看…”

“我信阿瑶不会躲着我的，我也很想多学学呢。我希望可以让阿瑶舒服。”

蓝曦臣看着金光瑶绯红的脸颊笑着叹气，手指在臀瓣上打着转儿，“阿瑶觉得，我这次学得如何？阿瑶可喜欢？”

“很好…喜欢…二哥…”

简直是举一反三青出于蓝！金光瑶看他慢悠悠的样子更急，

“二哥给阿瑶解开罢…前面好涨…后面也…啊嗯！哈啊…”

蓝曦臣不再说话，手指重又探进穴中，寻着能让金光瑶哭喊出来的那一点狠狠碾压，看怀里的人忍得头都搭在自己胸前，呻吟抽噎一起传出来，

“二哥…我真的…嗯啊…”

到底还是心软了，伸手解了绑在茎身上的红绳，扣住底端向上一划，铃口喷射出白浊，许多都落在蓝曦臣的小腹和性器上。

金光瑶从忍耐的极点一下子达到快感的高潮，张着嘴发不出声音来，腰抖得厉害，小穴也猛得收缩，肉壁紧紧压上手指往更深的地方带。

手指不够…金光瑶脸又红了一层，拖着无力的腿，一点点往蓝曦臣的身前又挪了挪，直到两个人都贴在一起中间一点空隙也不留。

性器夹在两人劲瘦精健的腹肌中间摩擦，两人都耐不住呼吸沉重。蓝曦臣更是觉得胀痛。

两手抄在金光瑶的腋下将人抱起，又扶住腰把穴口对准自己水光淋淋的性器，小穴已经湿润，碰到柱头就乖觉地围上来，金光瑶捂住脸不好意思去看蓝曦臣，只觉得自己被慢慢钉在了炙热的粗大上，

“啊…”

逐渐被填满的感觉让他长叹出声。

“阿瑶，我要…动了…”

蓝曦臣如同往常一样告知一声，然后托着怀里的人举起又按下，

“嗯嗯…二哥…太快了…太深…”

每一下都落在体内的敏感点上，金光瑶手圈住蓝曦臣和他接吻，又感到胸前湿热，乳尖复被含住，根本不用动作，只需轻咬，殷红的果实便随着上下摇动的身体被拉扯变形，

“咿啊…嗯…”

沾染着情欲的呻吟化在蓝曦臣心上，低头看见那根玉茎逐渐抬头，又是几个深入，将金光瑶压在身下继续顶弄。

金光瑶两腿缠在蓝曦臣的腰际，勉强抬头一看，泪眼朦胧间看见自己的小穴被肏得像一朵艳丽的肉花，褶皱都被撑平，紧紧裹着不停出入的性器，边缘挤出些带着白浊的淫液，大部分还是被压在体内。

又瞧见蓝曦臣仍称得上是衣冠楚楚，除了裤子稍褪，领口打开之外再无其他，羞耻心大涨，顾不得自家夫君正在兴头上，扭过身子就往另一头爬。

可怜双手仍被缚住，只好用胳膊肘支撑着。

蓝曦臣见他这幅模样，一时间有些哭笑不得，也不动作，由着他往床头挪，性器离开小穴发出有些沉闷的“啵”的一声，黏腻的液体缓缓流出，在床上留下痕迹。

金光瑶碰到床头还没被拖回去有点奇怪，脑子还没缓过来，不知道下一步要干什么。

“唔…”

蓝曦臣扣住他的手腕除了绳子，疼惜地吻着被勒出的浅浅红痕，下身重新填满，这次要温柔得多，倒像是跟原来一样，金光瑶迷迷糊糊地想，双手环上蓝曦臣肩膀，摸到抹额解了下来抓在手里虚握着，指腹摩挲着花纹。

蓝曦臣轻柔地抽插一阵，到底还没忘了这次的目的和原因，于是又大力起来，

“哈啊！…”

金光瑶抓着抹额的手险些松开，抱住蓝曦臣的背，顶弄一次力气就大一分，在背部留下指痕。玉茎又硬又涨地不时打在自己小腹上，惹得金光瑶一个激灵，

“唔啊啊…别捏那…”

蓝曦臣手没闲着，一只压在胸前玩弄着乳尖，一只伸到下面的囊袋处，轻轻捏了捏，囊袋饱满，虽然已经射过一次但还是很在状态，上面沾满了从交合处流出的液体，湿湿滑滑得很是诱人。

金光瑶侧过去把脸埋在一边的枕头里，只闷闷地穿出破碎的呻吟，身子颠簸得像欲海里翻腾的一叶小舟，蓝曦臣也不再做别的动作，只一边肏干一边套弄金光瑶第二次勃起的性器，囊袋打在细腻的肌肤上“啪啪”作响，很快红了一片，像成熟了的果实，不免让人憋不住伸手去摸，去揉，去捏两下，于是又多了指印。

“嗯嗯…啊啊啊…”

金光瑶声音拔高，渐渐变了调子，蓝曦臣知他又要到了，吻住他的嘴，感受着这具身体抑制不住的痉挛，背上手指又陷得深了一点，甚至连口中的小舌都无处安放，一个劲儿地胡乱扫过去，还是安慰地亲了好久才稍稍平静。

当然还有那一股股的，热热地射在身上的精水，金光瑶的感受是一样的，因为蓝曦臣也也射了，液体打在肉壁上，感觉要到身体的最深处去，被性器堵着也没怎么流出来。

眼角挤出两滴清泪，嘴张着只知道喘气，二哥还没退出去啊…好涨…不过还挺舒服的。

还会有后续吗？不如今天晚上玩个够…不知道吃不吃得消…算了不管了…下次还东西一定要清点清楚…也不知道二哥气消了没…

“呃啊！”没

来得及掐断思绪，体内的物什又硬起来，重新辟开内壁，刚刚高潮过的身体被托起，坐在蓝曦臣胯上，又深入了几分。

金光瑶手指虚握着，松松地搭在两边，还没有从快感中缓过来。蓝曦臣本对他在这样的时候还能开小差很不满，看着他脸上的潮红，眼角的泪滴，身上乱七八糟的吻痕衬着仍缠在胸前的红绳，心里漏跳一拍，只笑了笑，把红绳化成一个同心结放在金光瑶手中，又浅浅地亲吻蜜糖似的人，

“阿瑶歇一会儿罢，等会儿可能会更累…”

“嗯…什么？等会儿…？”

似睡非睡的眸子努力清醒，身子被外袍裹住，牡丹的刺绣蹭得有点痒痒。

蓝曦臣裹好衣服，托着臀瓣把人抱着站起，走向书桌。

金光瑶圈紧了胳膊怕自己掉下去，双腿也尽力缠住，奈何整个人还是往下坠，性器在内里进到最深处，整个人像是被箍在上面一样。更可怕的是，随着蓝曦臣的走动，性器便改变不同角度压在敏感点上摩擦，

“嗯嗯…二哥…别走了…要去哪…”

身体绷得紧紧的，连水涟涟的小穴也收得更紧些，咬着粗长的性器不放，有液体从腿根流下来滴在地上。

“既是要一起研究材料…当然是要在书桌前，才有学习的样子。”

蓝曦臣把外衣垫在桌上，再把金光瑶放上去，这样就不至于太凉。低头亲上嘴唇，辗转一阵，缓缓退出了身下的身体。

“嗯…”

金光瑶正凝神和二哥的舌尖纠缠，被吻得云里雾里，只觉得腰背有点硌得慌，忽然下身空虚，本能地扭了扭腰想要挽留，却瞥见蓝曦臣从笔架上拿起了一支中等大小的毛笔，

“二哥做什么…”

金光瑶的声音带着情欲，有些哑，却又是说不出的甜蜜慵懒，末了有些虚无的鼻音，像是小孩子撒娇，让人更想去做点什么才能配得起他这一声问。

“我想要习画，”

蓝曦臣凑到金光瑶耳边，含笑咬着发红发热的耳垂，

“请阿瑶帮我润润笔，可好？”

金光瑶再装傻也不可能不知道他想做什么了，“呜”地一声颤了颤，两只手捂住脸侧过身去。

侧身曲腿的姿势，却是把尚未缓过劲儿来的后穴完全暴露在蓝曦臣的手下，笔尖探入的时候穴肉收紧企图阻止前进，不过毫无用处，笔头和笔杆逐渐没入汁水丰沛的小口，穴肉紧咬着笔杆，让人惊讶于刚才是怎么吃进那么粗长的性器的。

“唔…扎…扎到了…”

金光瑶小声求饶，蓝曦臣置若罔闻，一边缓慢地推进一边道，

“阿瑶把笔润好了，我就可以画画了。”

感觉已经伸到最深处，毛笔只露了一小截在外面，便向外抽，穴内空间有余，又恶作剧似的转一转笔杆，笔尖上的毛并不温柔地扫过内壁，有时划过那一点，金光瑶难耐得腿根打颤。

“哈…二哥…笔…可润好了…”

双手紧紧抓着身下的外袍，像是要把衣服抓破。

“快了…就快好了…”

蓝曦臣自己也忍得不行，俯下身去亲他的耳朵，低声哄劝，倒像是说给自己听的。手下速度不减，笔杆在穴里搅弄似乎要把里面的爱液都蘸上，金光瑶的性器又抬起头来。

笔头的软毛从穴口脱离时，连出一根细细的液体，在空中断了。

蓝曦臣笑了笑，映在金光瑶水汽氤氲的眸子里。

金光瑶有一瞬失神，但很快就被不能忽视的快感拉回现实，蓝曦臣的性器抵在穴口，只堪堪吃进头部，每次要往里深入时又总是及时抽离。

小嘴饿得紧了，有些急切地开合，嘬着仅有的一小截，

“二哥…我…嗯嗯…你…”

金光瑶羞于启齿却又难耐，支吾了半天只殷殷地盯着蓝曦臣看。蓝曦臣执着笔浅浅地戳弄他性器根部，一手又翻开书，指着一处道，

“阿瑶，你看此处写的，不可一味蛮力，亦可使巧技，增添趣味。”

金光瑶哪里还有心思看书，抬手就捂了脸，

“我不看…唔啊…”

“好，阿瑶不看。”

蓝曦臣亲亲金光瑶的脖颈，取下他绕在手上的抹额覆在眼上。下身挺进最深处抽插，金光瑶躺在桌上没有着力，手握紧又松开，视线被遮蔽后身体的感觉更敏感，甚至都能感觉到笔尖儿又细又密的软毛扎在身上，有些痒丝丝的。

毛笔沾了些铃口的液体，顺着茎身向下画，徐徐走到小腹又向上划弄，

“阿瑶猜我画的是什么？”

蓝曦臣放缓了挺弄的力道，低下身贴着耳朵问，

“嗯…哈啊…二哥…什、什么…”

金光瑶泪眼朦胧沾湿了抹额，恍惚间听见蓝曦臣说了什么，却不真切，只好喘息着回应。

蓝曦臣大力深入两下，停了动作，感受着湿润的肉壁一下一下地嘬着性器，笑着又问了一遍，拿起笔照着刚才又描了一遍。金光瑶好不容易开始凝着神去琢磨，蓝曦臣却又动作起来，脑子里一下子变成一团浆糊翻来覆去断了线，

“是…哈啊…啊嗯…二哥轻些吧…啊…”

已经猜得八九不离十，话到嘴边被撞成支离破碎的呻吟。

“是什么？阿瑶说，是什么？”

蓝曦臣不依不饶，一边把手掌与金光瑶的相扣，一边近乎凶狠地肏弄。

“牡丹，是牡丹罢…哈啊…二哥…轻些…啊嗯…顶到了…”

金光瑶的口角滴出一丝涎水，嘴一直张着有些干了，蓝曦臣就堵了上来细细地吻着，轻轻舔他的嘴唇，呻吟都被堵在嘴里，剩下的只有充满情欲的咿咿唔唔。

“阿瑶猜的不错，是牡丹，”

奖励似的吻了吻乳尖，

“阿瑶也是一朵牡丹啊，所以…应当好好浇灌才是…”

“二哥…”

金光瑶有些痴了，抹额被取走的时候反应了好一会儿才聚焦到蓝曦臣脸上。

蓝曦臣瞧着他雾气朦胧的双眸，衬着眼角的桃色，不免心软下来，放缓了速度，只是压在敏感点上碾磨，

“阿瑶偷偷看这些，是嫌我从前做的不好么？”

“没有…”

“阿瑶愿不说…我也是知道的…”

蓝曦臣叹了一口气，

“阿瑶定是恼我做的不好，不能让阿瑶舒服…只因我从未想过这些，我向阿瑶赔不是。”

金光瑶被这突如其来的剖白弄得有有些愣愣的，脑子里疯狂附和点头，想说点安慰的话，嘴张了半天也没说出个所以然，倒是绵长的呻吟被顶出几声来。

“嗯啊…唔…哈…二哥…”

“不过，”

该死的话锋一转，金光瑶想，同时下身却被和话锋同样一转的大力操弄送上了高潮，短暂的空白后，快感如潮水般袭来，后穴一下子缩紧，前端嗤嗤地射出精水。

“我以后会努力让阿瑶舒服的。”

蓝曦臣被夹得舒适，喉结滚动了一下，再也忍不了地把金光瑶压在桌子上挺进。

高潮有些久，还没有从欢爱的极乐中缓过来，连续不断的肏弄又将金光瑶带上一个小小巅峰。两个人都没再说话，房间里只有身体交合的声响和短暂急促的呻吟。

金光瑶的指甲嵌进蓝曦臣后背的肌肤里。这是第几次了，后面好胀。金光瑶迷糊间被抱起来搂在怀里，蓝曦臣轻轻拍着他的背，又去吻他的耳朵，

“好了阿瑶…带你去清理…”

“唔…”金光瑶侧头去够蓝曦臣的唇，“二哥…还没结束呢…”

蓝曦臣愣了一下，抿了抿嘴，把人抱起来往回走，

“阿瑶可是累糊涂了？”

“我没有…”

金光瑶挣扎着双脚着地，却因两人还交合着只能踮着脚，即使这样性器也仍然滑出来一些，

“阿瑶一定要满足二哥…不要每次都忍着…尽兴一次也好…就一次，阿瑶不会累的。”

踮了脚也还是不能凑到蓝曦臣耳边说悄悄话，气得一口咬在胸口，又抬头盯着蓝曦臣的双眼瞧。

“二哥…”有些喑哑的嗓音十成十的勾人，“肏我…”

蓝曦臣眼底翻涌着欲色，觉得心里有什么地方化了，化成一滩，顺着身体蜿蜒流淌到金光瑶那里去。面前的人踮着脚仰着头，明明两腿还止不住地打颤，眼圈还红红的，看着自己坚持得傻气又可爱，让人想把他按在床上肏到哭泣求饶。  
“阿瑶真的想好了？”

蓝曦臣重新把人抱起来，捏一下他的脸颊，又亲亲金光瑶的眼角。

“当然…啊…”性器重又进到深处，金光瑶呻吟一句。

蓝曦臣想起来那本被遗忘很久的春宫，捡起来递到他手里，

“那阿瑶选一个姿势。”又确认道，

“真的想好了？等会儿若是哭了我可也不理了。”

“嗯…”

金光瑶心道早就哭了不知道多久了，被亲掉了就当作没有也真是…再不好意思去细看那本被揉得有些折角的书，只随便翻了一页指着道，

“就这个吧…”

却是一张观音坐莲的图片，蓝曦臣笑了笑退出金光瑶的身体，把他打横抱起。往房间另一头走。

金光瑶以为他要反悔抱自己去清理，索性赌气道，

“哼…二哥若是实在不愿我也不能强求，反正也少了一遭啊啊啊！哈啊…二哥唔！啊…太…轻一点…二哥你…”

后半句话都被惊喘和呻吟截了道，蓝曦臣坐在矮榻上，让金光瑶背靠着自己的前胸坐下去，甫一入内，也不给他缓和的时间便直接顶弄起来，因着姿势原因进的极深，簟头一下一下都压在那一点上。金光瑶的手握紧又松开，虚抓了几下，摸到蓝曦臣腿上抠着他的裤子不放。

蓝曦臣低头在金光瑶脖颈间耕耘，方才将外袍脱下披在他身上，此刻滑下来一些，月白的云纹衬着肩头的红痕点点，一个显得更加洁净，一个显得更加淫靡，蓝曦臣咬上细腻的肌肤，两手将他的双腿再向外打开。

“啊…”金光瑶仰头，搭在蓝曦臣肩上，身体随着他的动作起落。

“阿瑶…看…”

后颈上湿热的触感让金光瑶缩了脖子想躲，这才向前看去，却见面前立着一面大镜子，是蓝曦臣平时整理着装的时候用的。此刻正映着两人交合的样子，自己双腿大开被抱坐在蓝曦臣怀里，股间时长时短地露出一截性器，淫液混着精水滴落，沾湿了两人的腿根。

性器挺立着擦着小腹，铃口不时地吐出点液体流到后穴。胸前的两点被揉捏得微微红肿，一碰上就忍不住嘤咛。蓝曦臣的额头贴着他的侧脸，顺着吐出的软软的热气衔住他的双唇，两手按住大腿细细摩挲。云纹外袍已经滑落到肘部，若隐若现地笼着泛出桃色的肌肤。

金光瑶看着镜子里的景象，头脑轰的一下，小腹抽搐，竟是泄了出来，白浊沾了些在镜面上，留下一道白色痕迹。

“二哥…唔…”眼泪止不住地往下掉，又被蓝曦臣吻住，性器又抬起头，金光瑶感觉自己没救了。

“镜子…哈啊…镜子…”

“唔，阿瑶很好看…”

“不要…不要看…呜…”金光瑶摇头，半天才勉强拼凑出一句话来，忍不住又抬头看一眼，两颊的绯红更盛。

蓝曦臣赌气似的狠狠一顶，又托住金光瑶的臀瓣向上，

“阿瑶刚才还让我…还说哭了也不必理会，机会难得，我自然要好好珍惜。”

柔软的穴肉绞紧了，贴着性器挤压，怀里的人又是一声呜咽，抬起头来哀哀戚戚地看他。

被红了一圈的眼睛盯不过一会儿，蓝曦臣就投降了，转身把人压在哎榻上，抚着他的背安慰，

“不看了，不看了，现在没有了，”又打趣，

“阿瑶想当小兔子不成？眼睛红红的。”

金光瑶仰躺在榻上，还是不住地掉眼泪，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的，说什么也不听，用手抹却越来越多，呻吟里带着哭腔，却好像是准备大哭一场的样子。蓝曦臣低下头去吻他的全身，加快了动作，准备结束这一场极致的性事。

在抚摸和亲吻中渐渐平静下来，眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地看不清楚，金光瑶望向蓝曦臣，张嘴却喊了一声鲜少称呼的“泽芜君”。

“怎么，敛芳尊…”蓝曦臣心里笑得不行，也以同样的称呼回应，后者回过神来又羞得捂住脸，咿咿唔唔的细吟从指缝间传出。

“哈啊…二哥…好烫唔…啊啊…别…太深了…”

金光瑶已经不知道自己在说什么，只胡乱地喊着，热液冲进体内的时候他也哭叫着射了，有些稀薄的精液射完后竟又射出一股水液来，带着淡淡的骚味。

蓝曦臣一愣，退出了后穴想看看他的反应。

然而金光瑶已经极累，立刻蜷了身子，用那件外袍充作被子裹好靠着矮榻睡去了。细白的双腿叠在一起，衣服下缓缓流出粘腻的液体。

还是不要告诉他了。

蓝曦臣上前把他抱起来，

“阿瑶睡吧，我来清理。”

“唔…不要…累死了…别弄了…”金光瑶躲在蓝曦臣怀里当缩头乌龟。

“乖，不清理会难受的。”蓝曦臣无奈道，“阿瑶只管睡。”

没有回答，金光瑶调整好姿势已经睡昏过去了，甚至能听到细微的鼾声。

“阿瑶，晚安。”

第二天看到来补还春宫图的是蓝曦臣，魏无羡很懵逼。

end.


End file.
